Acabou de vez?
by Patricia PM
Summary: pequena oneshot de Inuyasha e Kagome .... minha primeira pra dizer a verdade por isso me critiquem pra eu poder melhorar da proxima ... mas se tiverem algo de bom a dizer ta a vontade gente.


_Yeeeeey esta será minha primeira Oneshot._

_Sabem como é quando agente diz: " isto vai ser uma oneshot!". Mas depois acaba sempre por fazer uma fic enorme? Bem é isso que me acontece toda a vez que eu tento fazer uma. Então como esta vai ser a primeira deve tar muito grande ou então tem pouca qualidade. Eu vou dedicar esta a Andreia só mesmo porque ela teve o tempo todo atrás de mim me batendo no pescoço pra eu não fazer nada gigante. xD_

_Inuyasha não me pertence como é obvio mas a historia é minha._

_**ACABOU DE VEZ?**_

_**-Sango voce pode ficar com o Shippo?**_

_**-Posso, mas onde voce vai? – Sango já podia imaginar onde a amiga ia, ia atrás de Inuyasha que mais uma vez havia corrido atrás do cadáver ambulante da Kikyou.**_

_**-Eu tenho mesmo que falar com o Inuyasha, hoje é decisivo, ele vai ter que decidir com quem quer ficar, ou eu ou ela. – Mais uma vez ele foi atrás de Kikyou e mais uma vez a tinha abandonado, mas hoje seria diferente, Kagome decidiu encarar Inuyasha e o que havia por resolver.**_

_**-Onde a Kagome vai com tanta determinação?**_

_**-Acabar com toda a ultima confusão na vida dela. – A jóia já estava toda reunida, apenas faltava o fragmento que estava no corpo morto de Kohaku, mas este estava desaparecido. Kagome limitava-se a ficar naquele mundo apenas porque pensava que talvez Inuyasha decidisse ficar com ela, mas agora foi a ultima gota de agua, ela e Inuyasha estavam falando calmamente e se divertindo quando este sentiu o cheiro de Kikyou e se foi embora.**_

_**- Uh então isso quer dizer que eu e voce, voce e eu … - Claro que o olhar pervertido do monge apareceu. - … a gente está assim aqui sozinho e tal …**_

_**- Já pode começar a se afastar Miroku. – Sango se afastou um bocado dando vista pró pequeno youkai adormecido atrás de si. – O Shippo ta com a gente.**_

_**-Oh merda, só porque eu queria repetir o nosso exercício de ontem. Foi tudo tão bom. E voce é muito boa com as mãos.**_

_**-TARADO! – Sango pegou no que estava mais á mão, neste caso era uma bacia e atirou com toda a força na cabeça do monge que consegui desviar mesmo a tempo. – Raio falhei!**_

_**-Ah Sangozinha, vai me dizer que não gostou dos meus, movimentos.**_

_**-Bem … - Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto da menina - …Foi satisfatório.**_

_**-Sa… sa…sa… satisfatório? SATISFATORIO?**_

_**-Não grita, olha o Shippo.**_

_**-Satisfatório? – Miroku já tinha ate os olhos pidões de Inuyasha e estava amarrando a Sango pelos ombros e a abanando ligeiramente. – O que eu fiz mau? Foi aquela parte do principio? Quando eu…**_

_**-Não acaba essa frase Miroku, porque senão eu bato em voce.**_

_**-Mas o que eu fiz de mau? Me diz pra eu melhorar e fazer tudo perfeito.**_

_**-Você foi perfeito, mas vai ter que me provar que é verdade hoje de noite, quando a Kagome e o Inuyasha voltarem e ficarem com o Shippo.**_

_**-Ufa… é com prazer que faço isso. – Sentou-se á beira da exterminadora e deixou que esta repousa-se a cabeça e lhe fez um breve cafuné.**_

_**Kagome corria pelo meio das árvores, desviando de pequenos e grandes ramos que se atravessavam á sua frente. Já começava a ficar escuro, o sol já queria ceder a sua vez á bela e majestosa rainha da noite, a lua.**_

_**-É hoje que eu acabo com isto. – Chegou á árvore já sabendo que era ali que se encontravam o Inuyasha e a sua sósia. E tal como imaginava antes, estavam ali e se beijavam. – INUYASHA!?**_

_**-Kagome eu… - Os olhos azuis estavam marejados em lágrimas salgadas mas Kagome tinha um sorriso triste no rosto. – Não chora, eu te explico o que …**_

_**-Me poupa Inuyasha, eu só vim aqui avisar que amanha de manha cedo ia embora, mas mudei de ideias e vou agora mesmo. A vovó Kaede me ensinou a lacrar o poço isso quer dizer que assim que eu me for embora não volto.**_

_**-Mas não podes!**_

_**-Não? Porque?**_

_**-Porque eu não deixo, voce não vai porque eu tou mandando. – A expressão triste transformou-se numa expressão raivosa.**_

_**-Desculpa? Você tá mandando?**_

_**-Tou.**_

_**-Pois ta bem, se voce ta mandando eu não vou. – Inuyasha suspirou – Claro que eu diria isso se eu fosse um cãozinho que fosse te obedecer, mas como eu não sou, ADEUS! – Inuyasha segurou-a pelo braço para que não fugisse – Me larga, agora!**_

_**-Não largo, mas não largo mesmo.**_

_**-Vamos ver. SENTA! – Ele caiu de cara ao chão e Kagome correu o mais rápido possível para o poço dizendo "Senta" sempre que Inuyasha estava prestes a alcança-la.**_

_**Quando chegou ao poço, apenas Kikyou estava ali com os seus caçadores de almas, sentada no beiral do poço.**_

_**-O que você ta fazendo aqui? – E como ela chegou tão rápido?**_

_**-Queria ter só a certeza que você fazia o que EU queria.**_

_**-Oh não se preocupe Kikyou, eu vou mesmo embora e não volto mais.**_

_**-Pois é, eu duvido muito que isso aconteça mas se assim for, agora ele pode ser só meu, ele vai começar a pensar em mim em vez de pensar em outras, ele vai me voltar a me amar. Só a mim, a mais ninguém.**_

_**-Posso te pedir um último favor?**_

_**-Pede. – Eita mulher fria.**_

_**-Diz pra Sango que tem que casar com o Miroku e que juntos criem o Shippo por mim, diz ao Kouga que a Ayame ama mesmo ele e que ele devia aproveitar, e diz pra Rin, aquela garotinha que anda com o Sesshoumaru que ele vai esperara por ela pra sempre, mas ela que se despache a crescer.**_

_**-Só isso?**_

_**-Só!**_

_**-Então considera os recados dados.**_

_**-Adeus Kikyou, ah é verdade! Pode ficar com esse pedaço da minha alma que você me roubou, assim você e ele podem ser felizes. – Kagome saltou dentro do poço e quando chegou no mundo dela, fez o que a senhora Kaede disse, colou alguns pergaminhos no poço, disse algumas palavras e estes queimaram-se demonstrando que havia resultado e que a magia do poço tinha desaparecido.**_

_**-Kagome, filha o que aconteceu? – A mãe da menina, encontrou-a sentada no poço lacrado com os olhos sem brilho. – Kagome, Kagome, você está bem? Kagome?**_

_**-Acabou, acabou tudo. – Disse e desmaiou no colo da mãe.**_

_**-KAGOME!**_

_**-KIKYOU! KIKYOU! Kikyou, cade a Kagome?**_

_**-Ela se foi. Ela me pediu pra dar alguns recados.**_

_**-Sim me diz.**_

_**-Prá voce não tenho nenhum. – A morta viva começou a afastar-se **_

_**-Espera Kikyou, me desculpa por o que te disse a bocado, eu espero não ter magoado você.**_

_**-Não se preocupe, eu percebi. Você ama a menina que se foi embora, Kagome. Eu já sabia que você não me amava mais, percebi logo no dia em que ressuscitei. A nossa historia acabou a 50 anos atrás, quando o Naraku se transformou em você e me matou e quando eu te lacrei naquela arvore durante 50 anos.**_

_**-É eu pensava que te amava mas a verdade é que eu amo a Kagome desde que a conheci, e agora que eu finalmente me apercebi da verdade, eu perdi ela.**_

_**-A culpa foi minha, não te devia ter pedido um ultimo beijo.**_

_**-O que eu faço agora? Uh? Kikyou? – Kikyou desapareceu por entre as arvores e apenas pode ver o rabinho do caçador de almas por entre alguns ramos mais baixos.**_

_**-Sango a Kagome e o Inuyasha ainda vão demorar muito? Você tá me deixando maluco.**_

_**-Miroku eu tou deitada no chão olhando pró tecto e contando as tábuas, como posso tar te deixando maluco?**_

_**-Você me deixa maluco sempre e de qualquer manei…**_

_**BUMM**_

_**-Miroku o que foi isso?**_

_**-É só um trovão, vai chover lá fora, agora vem aqui comigo só um pouquinho, só quero uns beijinhos. – Miroku começou a beijar a base do pescoço da exterminadora fazendo com que ela entrasse no jogo também.**_

_**BUMM**_

_**-Serio Miroku temos que ir ver o que é este barulho, to ficando preocupada. – Sango saiu dos braços do monge o deixando deitado no chão de rastos.**_

_**-Sim claro vamos lá, como se o que tavamos fazendo não fosse mais importante.**_

_**BUMM**_

_**-Ok melhor despachar. **_

_**-Kagome? Sango, Miroku cade a Kagome? – o pequeno rapazinho acordou com o ultimo estrondo.**_

_**-Ela… Oh merda! – Sango tinha ido á janela para ver o que era o causador de tamanho barulho e acabou vendo uma destruição total, casas derrubadas e fogo espanhado por algumas carroças. As pessoas escondiam-se onde podiam fugindo do youkai completo que os atacava. – Inuyasha!**_

_**-Oh que tem o Inu… Oh merda! O que se passou entre o Inuyasha e a Kagome? Sango você tá…SANGO VOLTA AQUI! – A rapariga corria em direcção ao youkai, desarmada**_

_**-SANGO VOLTE AQUI MULHER!**_

_**-MIROKU, LEVA TODOS DAQUI, EU TRATO DO INUYASHA!**_

_**-Serio os papeis estão trocados, eu sou o homem da relação, EU! Oh senhora venha que eu ajudo-a.**_

_**-Muito obrigada menino.**_

_**-De nada.**_

_**Miroku conseguiu levar todos para um abrigo que haviam construído a algum tempo atrás para o caso da aldeia ser atacada por youkais mas nunca ninguém pensou que seria o construtor do abrigo a atacar a aldeia.**_

_**-Aquele Inuyasha enganou-nos a todos.**_

_**-Sim, fez com que confiássemos nele para poder atacar a aldeia. – Diziam alguns homens mais velhos fazendo com que todos os outros concordassem.**_

_**-Oh meus senhores estão muito enganados. O Inuyasha apenas perdeu o controlo devido a estar a proteger o vilarejo de outros youkais, mas ao perder o controlo acabou por vir parar aqui. a culpa não foi dele. E verão como ele ajudará a reconstruir a cidade. – Miroku inventara a primeira desculpa que lhe veio á cabeça.**_

_**-Sim, eu concordo, ele já provou que é de confiança. – Dizia uma senhora mais velha.**_

_**-É, não se virem contra o rapaz, ele já aprendeu a lição quando ficou lacrado por 50 anos. – Dizia outra.**_

_**-Ai Sango, faz alguma coisa rápida, senão eu vou tar no meio de uma guerra.**_

_**-INUYASHA! INUYASHA PÁRA!**_

_**-GRR… - Atirou uma arvore que passou mesmo rentinha a cabeça de Sango. – GRR… GRR…**_

_**Os olhos de Inuyasha tornaram-se vermelhos vivos e a pupila ficou azul clara, as garras e os caninos ficaram maiores e mais afiados e duas estrias roxas apareceram na cara do rapaz.**_

_**-Inuyasha cade a Kagome?**_

_**-ARGH… Kag… ARGH … ome?**_

_**-Sim, a Kagome onde ela tá?**_

_**-Ka … gome – algumas lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos vermelhos. – Onde?**_

_**-Calme Inuyasha vai ficar tudo bem. mas tens que te acalmar.**_

_**Inuyasha começou a ficar mais calmo e começou a ficar novamente normal.**_

_**-Sango ela se foi…**_

_**- Calma, ela amanha já ta aqui de novo, sabes que ela ama voce e não passa sem mim. – Talvez não fosse hora de fazer piadas mas o Inuyasha tinha que acalmar de qualquer jeito.**_

_**-Ela não vai voltar, eu sei que não, a velha ensinou-lhe uma magia para selar o poço e eu já não posso ir busca-la.**_

_**-Anda pra casa, vamos falar lá.**_

_**-Não quero, eu… vou dar uma volta por ai, talvez até fique fora por uns dias.**_

_**-Oh Inuyasha! – Suspirou quando o hanyou desapareceu por entre o verde das árvores que ainda estavam de pé.**_

_**-QUÊ? FOI EMBORA? O QUE AQUELE CARA DE CACHORRO FEZ PRA ELA? **_

_**- Ela me pediu pra te dizer que uma tal de Ayame te ama mesmo muito e que voce deveria ficar com ela.**_

_**-Mas eu não quero a Ayame, eu quero a Kagome.**_

_**-O que você sente pela Kagome não é amor, você só quer ela porque ela é uma espécie de premio entre voce e o Inuyasha.**_

_**-Mas…**_

_**-Não há mas Kouga, voce sabe que é verdade.**_

_**E mais uma vez Kikyou desapareceu derrepente por entre as arvores.**_

_**-Ela é assustadora.**_

_**-Afinal o que aconteceu com o Inuyasha e a Kagome?**_

_**-Miroku já te disse 3 vezes a Kagome foi embora.**_

_**-Mas Sango porque? Eu ainda não percebi, o Inuyasha me disse que a próxima vez que visse a Kikyou ia lhe contar que ele amava a Kagome e ia tratar de tudo, ele foi falar com ela e a Kagome vai embora? Não faz sentido nenhum.**_

_**- Também não percebo, PÁRA de me cutucar Miroku. – Miroku cutucava o insistentemente o ombro de Sango que começava a ficar farta.**_

_**-San… Sango, olha pra trás de você … - Ela olhou pra trás e deu de caras com um caça-almas de Kikyou.**_

_**-O que você faz aqui Kikyou? Não acha que já causou demasiados problemas?**_

_**-Lamento, mas tenho recados pra dar, a minha outra eu, me pediu pra te dizer pra voce casar com o Miroku e para criar o Shippo por ela.**_

_**-Quê? Se a Kagome te pediu pra me dizer isso, quer dizer que ela não vai voltar mesmo não é?**_

_**-Não sei isso, só tou a fazer o que ela me pediu.**_

_**-O que foi que aconteceu quando vocês os três estavam na floresta? – Kikyou ia virar costas quando Sango a segurou pelo braço e a puxou pra si. – De mim, voce não foge. Você vai me contar tudo o que se passou ali daquela floresta a 5 dias atrás.**_

_**- Lamento mas não é comigo que tens que falar, agora solta-me. – Sango apertou mais o braço da morta-viva.**_

_**-Larga ela Sango, ela não vai falar com você. – Miroku pousou a mão no ombro da namorada e fez com que ela soltasse a outra rapariga. – Pode ir Kikyou, a Sango não vai te impedir.**_

_**-Como está ela? **_

_**- Á cinco dias que desmaiou e ainda não acordou desde então. Tive de a internar com medo que morresse.**_

_**-Doutor o que tem a minha Kagome? – A mãe e o avo viram-se obrigados a internar a menina uma vez que ela não acordava.**_

_**Nos sonhos de Kagome ela ainda estava no outro mundo, havia-se casado com Inuyasha e passavam todo o tempo juntos a divertirem-se com os seus amigos.**_

_**-Eu te amo meu Inu.**_

_**-E eu te amo minha Kagome.**_

_**Estavam ambos sentados num dos troncos mais altos da árvore. Inuyasha estava encostado ao tronco e Kagome repousava a cabeça no ombro dele.**_

_**-Káh eu quero criar uma família com voce. **_

_**-E eu com voce.**_

_**-Ainda desconhecemos o que acontece com a sua filha senhora, mas verá que ela acordará. Achamos que entrou em algum tipo de coma.**_

_**-Oh meu Deus o que será que se passa?**_

_**-Eu sabia que ela não iria voltar, Kagome volta pra mim, por favor. - Inuyasha estava sentado num precipício com as pernas para fora, pensara em saltar mas sabia que não morreria. - Já sei!**_

_**-Você é a senhorita Kagome?**_

_**-Não pequena, eu sou a Kikyou. Mas tenho um recado pra voce dela. Posso te dizer e mesmo que voce não perceba voce me ouve e guarda segredo?**_

_**-Sim.**_

_**-Mas promete que nunca vai se esquecer do que eu te vou dizer. Ta bem?**_

_**-Ta.**_

_**-Olha a Kagome pediu pra eu te dizer que o Sesshoumaru vai esperar por voce sempre mas pra você não demorar muito.**_

_**-Uh? O que isso quer dizer?**_

_**-Você com o tempo vai entender. Mas agora voce tem que guardar segredo.**_

_**-SESSHOUMARU!**_

_**-Oh Inuyasha meu querido irmão bastardo o que faz por aqui? **_

_**-Quero que você me mate.**_

_**-Oh! Mas o que eu ganho com isso?**_

_**-Poderás assim ficar com a Tessaiga. – Uma vez que Inuyasha não se conseguiria matar sozinho e Naraku estava morto o ultimo recurso seria Sesshoumaru. – Mata-me.**_

_**-Não!**_

_**-Não? Como assim não?**_

_**-Mesmo voce sendo um idiota bastardo não te vou matar quando voce não quer morrer. Apenas te matarei quando tiveres a vontade suficiente para viver, quando a tua vida for importante e se a perderes for algo que não desejas. Se o que queres é morrer arranja outra pessoa para o fazer. Jaken!**_

_**- Sim amo Sesshoumaru?**_

_**-Onde está a Rin?**_

_**-Não seu senhor, aquela moça, a que estava morta, ela veio chamar a menina Rin e ate agora não voltaram.**_

_**-Sua namorada acabou de roubar a minha Humana.**_

_**-Ela não é minha namorada.**_

_**-Exacto, eu não sou a namorada dele, e quanto a sua humana ela esta aqui mesmo.**_

_**-Kikyou o que faz aqui?**_

_**-Estou a fazer uns favores, mas já estou de partida. Ahh Inuyasha deixa de ser covarde. – E como de costume embrenhou-se pela floresta. **_

_**Só quando uma estranha luz azul clara ofuscou os dois youkais é que Inuyasha foi ver o que havia acontecido e viu o corpo de Kikyou desfazer-se em pó.**_

_**-Mas o que …**_

_**A voz de Kikyou soou pelo local.**_

_**-"Uma vez que já não tenho o que fazer neste mundo, volto agora para o inferno. Que a minha alma volte ao lugar onde pertence e que lá descanse para toda a eternidade."**_

_**- Vai em paz, encontramo-nos algum dia no inferno.**_

_**-"Nem sequer pense nisso …" – Pela primeira vez Inuyasha pode ver um sorriso sincero nos lábios de Kikyou antes desta se desfazer por completo.**_

_**-Kagome eu não vou desistir de você. – Correu o mais depressa pela floresta saltando para chegar mais depressa.**_

_**-Miroku, agora não. – Sango estava com Miroku no riacho tentando pescar, sim tentando porque Miroku fazia tanto barulho que assustava todos os peixes.**_

_**-Anda lá, foi o último pedido da Kagome, vamos nos casar agora.**_

_**-Caralho Miroku, agora não.**_

_**-Anda lá Sangozinha do meu coração.**_

_**-Aquele não é o …**_

_**-É o Inuyasha, mas onde ele vai com tanta pressa.**_

_**-Talvez a Kagome tenha voltado, vem vamos no poço.**_

_**-SANGO, ESPERA EU. – Sango puxava Miroku pelo braço o mais depressa que podia com uma mão enquanto a outra levava as canas e o balde com dois miseráveis peixes que por pena saltaram dentro do balde. – SANGO CALMA, PARECE QUE O BICHO PAPAO VEM ATRAS DE NOS.**_

_**-PÁRA DE USAR A BOCA E USA AS PERNAS.**_

_**Inuyasha chegou ao poço e logo se atirou lá para dentro, escavou a terra tentando encontrar alguma coisa que o fizesse atravessar aquela maldita barreira.**_

_**-Não vou desistir, nem que para isso tenho que ficar aqui para sempre a tentar passar esta porcaria desta barreira.**_

_**Já se tinham passado 10 dias desde que Kagome foi embora, o desespero já começava a tomar conta do corpo de Inuyasha.**_

_**-Caralho Miroku, voce luta contra Youkais gigantescos, voce salva o mundo de um hanyou maquiavélico, voce anda quilómetros e quilómetros com a gente e chega na hora mais importante da nossa vida, cai e parte um pé?**_

_**-O que voce quer Sangozinha, você anda por ai me arrastando atrás do Inuyasha quer que eu faça o que?**_

_**-QUE CORRAS TAMBEM. Anda dai, vamos a vovó Kaede pra ela te tratar desse pé. – Miroku apoiou-se na Sango e juntos foram de volta para o vilarejo.**_

_**-INUYASHA! – Os orbes azuis abriram-se derrepente. – Uh? Onde eu estou? – A sala branca era-lhe completamente desconhecida.**_

_**- Oh menina já acordou, eu vou chamar o doutor, não se mexe.**_

_**-Uh? **_

_**-Doutor, doutor a menina do 520 acordou.**_

_**-Ohh vamos lá. – O médico correu até ao quarto e encontrou a menina que já se encontrava sentada na cama batendo no controle da televisão que não funcionava.**_

_**-Oh olá senhor, poderia me trazer um controle que funcionasse? Ahh e algo pra comer to morrendo de fome.**_

_**-Enfermeira traga alguma coisa pra menina comer, um controle e chama a mãe dela.**_

_**-Será que tudo não passou de um sonho e eu sou apenas uma rapariga normal?**_

_**-Então me diga, como se sente?**_

_**-Muito bem, alem de esfomeada, bastante bem.**_

_**-Não te dói a cabeça, nem o corpo?**_

_**-Não, quando eu posso ir pra casa?**_

_**-Depois de fazeres uns exames, podes ir. A enfermeira já ligou pra sua mãe e ela vem a caminho.**_

_**-Ta bom.**_

_**-Ui isto aqui ta muito feio, o que te aconteceu afinal?**_

_**-Foi ela! – Disse apontando pra rapariga. – A Sango andou me puxando pelo meio da floresta e eu cai no chão.**_

_**-Oh Sango porque você fez isso?**_

_**-Porque eu … AHHH EU ESQUECI QUE IA ATRAS DO INUYASHA! Vem Miroku.**_

_**-Lá tou eu sendo arrastado de novo.**_

_**-KAGOMEEE! KAGOMEEE! KAGOME VOLTA! –Inuyasha escava no poço como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. – Por favor Kagome volta eu preciso de voce aqui, eu te amo. KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**-Sim mamae, porque me chamou?**_

_**-Eu filha? Eu não te chamei não, voce tem a certeza que ta bem? Podemos voltar pró hospital se voce quiser.**_

_**-Não, não é preciso. Do pareceu que alguém tava me chamando.**_

_**-Não acha que tá na hora de me contar o que se passou lá no outro mundo com o Inuyasha?**_

_**-Inuyasha? Então não foi um sonho? Eu fui mesmo pra outro mundo e lutei contra vários monstro diariamente?**_

_**-Sim filha, o que voce achava?**_

_**-Eu pensei que tinha sonhado.**_

_**-Mas se conta o que se passou com o Inuyasha pra voce voltar e fechar o poço.**_

_**-Eu fechei?**_

_**-É voce fechou, o seu avo não conseguiu abrir aquele poço mais, á dez dias que tenta e não consegue.**_

_**-Oh não o que eu fiz! – Kagome se recordou de tudo o que havia acontecido e de como havia lacrado o poço para Inuyasha não podes vir atrás dela nunca mais, mas quem queria enganar? Quando ele a ia buscar sentia-se a rapariga mais feliz do mundo, quando ele emburrava e fazia birra que não se ia embora se ela não fosse com ele sentia-se uma sortuda por estar a beira dele, então quando ele aparecia na escola com aquele boné vermelho que lhe deu com tanto carinho pra ele usar quando tivesse neste mundo a terra parecia que lhe fugia dos pés com tamanha felicidade. – O que eu fui fazer?**_

_**-Que passou querida, o que voce fez pra estar se martirizando dessa maneira?**_

_**-Eu acabei com o Inuyasha, eu o fechei do outro lado pra sempre.**_

_**-Oh Kagome, tenha calma tudo vai se resolver. – A menina começava a chorar insistentemente no ombro da senhora que alisava os cabelos negros com os dedos finos.**_

_**Chegaram no templo e a menina correu escadaria a cima e entro no pequeno casebre de madeira.**_

_**-Quê? Como?**_

_**-Eu passei. – A voz quente e doce soou de trás da menina. – Não sei como mas eu consegui.**_

_**- Inu… Inuyasha. – Saltou para cima do hanyou o abraçando bem apertado e lhe dando um beijo doce. – Inuyasha me desculpa eu não devia ter te beijado e … não devia ter te prendido daquele lado. Eu…**_

_**-Eu amo voce Kagome.**_

_**-Inuyasha e a …**_

_**-Ela não significa nada pra mim, ela ta morta voce é minha vida agora e sempre será. Eu quase dei em maluco estes dias longe de voce, tentei que o Sesshoumaru me matasse mas aquele imprestável nem pra me matar serve. Ele me fez perceber que eu devia lutar pra tar com voce e não querer morrer por não te ter.**_

_**-Espera ai! Voce tentou se matar? VOCE É PARVO OU SE FAZ? FOI PEDIR PRO SESSHOUMARU? E SE ELE ACEITASSE? HEIN O QUE EU IA FAZER SEM VOCE? BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_**-Sabia que ate desse seu jeitinho bruto eu já tinha saudades?**_

_**-Inuyasha voce ta parecendo uma menina falando.**_

_**-Feh! Aproveite enquanto pode. Agora tenho que ir falar com a sua mãe. – disse já se dirigindo pra grande casa branca com Kagome correndo atrás dele.**_

_**- (Õ.ô) Com a mamae? O que voce tem pra falar com ela?**_

_**-Você já vai ver. – Chegaram dentro da casa e foram ate á sala onde Souta estava vendo Tv, o avo estava lendo um jornal e a mãe de Kagome estava tricotando um casaquinho. – Oi a todos.**_

_**-Inuyasha! A muito tempo que não via voce. **_

_**-Cada vez seu irmão me parece mais o Shippo. – Disse baixinho só pra menina ouvir.**_

_**-Eu vim pedir uma coisa pra senhora.**_

_**-Peça ora.**_

_**-Eu quero saber se deixa eu levar a Kagome pró meu mundo pra ela se tornar minha fem… mulher. Prá ela se casar comigo. – Ele disse aquilo tudo tão rápido que algumas palavras nem se perceberam. – A senhora deixa?**_

_**-Não sei o que mas eu deixo sim. eu sei que ela vai ser muito feliz ao seu lado Inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome piscou algumas vezes ainda tentando perceber que conversa foi aquela entre o Inuyasha e a sua mãe, ate agora so tinha percebido que ele tinha pedido algo a ela e que ela tinha deixado. Inuyasha pegou nela ao colo e saiu de casa não a deixando pegar em mais nada. Atravessaram o poço e deram de caras com…**_

_**-KAGOMEEEEE! VOCE VOLTOU! E QUE CONVERSA É ESSA DE EU ME CASAR COM O PERVERTIDO DO MIROKU? VOCE QUER ME MATAR? - …Sango encontrava-se debruçada dentro do poço esperando a mínima luzinha pra poder berrar alto, enquanto que Miroku estava somente de calça apanhando sol.**_

_**-Ah fala serio Sango, voce e o Miroku … - Disse olhando o dito cujo. - …Se amam de mais, se vocês não se casam de uma vez o Miroku vai dar em doido e ainda parte algum osso.**_

_**-Já partiu!  
-UHN? Eu tava brincando com o partir um osso. – Kagome olhou pra Sango que olho no céu.**_

_**-Ta bom tempo hoje, né?**_

_**-Sango, o que voce fez no Miroku?**_

_**-Euuuuuuu!? Nada. Kagome assim voce me deixa escandalizada. O que eu, logo Eu iria fazer com aquele ali?**_

_**-Não sei não, porque ele tem a perna partida?**_

_**-A culpa foi dele.**_

_**-Ai sim? Porquê?**_

_**-Porque ele não sabe correr.**_

_**-Ui voce me conta essa história depois. Inuyasha o que voce pediu pra minha mãe á bocado que eu não percebi nada do que voce disse pra ela?**_

_**-Eu pedi voce.**_

_**-Você pediu eu?**_

_**-Sim, eu pedi voce. Ela me deu, isso quer dizer que agora voce é minha e só minha.**_

_**- Sango minha mãe deu EU pró Inuyasha, voce acredita?**_

_**-Eheheheheheh, bem se voce é dele, então eu e o Miroku não temos nada que fazer aqui, né seu tarado partido?**_

_**-É, é sim, vamos. – Sango já ia embora quando se lembrou de uma coisinha, ou melhor quando essa coisinha chamou por ela.**_

_**-Sango, uma ajudinha!**_

_**-Verdade esqueci você Miroku, vamos. – Apoiou o monge no ombro e foram-se embora.**_

_**-Agora so ta aqui a gente, né Káh?**_

_**-Pois é. O que voce quer fazer agora?**_

_**-Primeiro uma coisa que vai tornar tudo formal, posso? – Kagome fechou os olhos e sentiu a respiração do hanyou no seu pescoço seguido de uma dor aguda. Inuyasha marcou-a com os seus caninos afiados, enterrou-os no seu pescoço gentilmente e depois lambeu o sangue que saiu da ferida. – Agora ninguém mais pode te tocar se não eu.**_

_**-Bom, então eu quero que voce faça o resto do trabalho, já passei pela parte dolorosa, agora quero a prazerosa, e de preferência durante a noite toda.**_

_**Inuyasha pegou a menina no colo e a levou ate uma pequena cabana de madeira que havia construído á alguns dias atrás antes dela se ir embora.**_

_**-Construi esta casinha pra gente usar quando quiser, não é grande, mas ninguém conhece ela e aqui ninguém nos chateia.**_

_**(13 Anos depois)**_

_**-KAIRI VEM AQUI AGORA!!**_

_**-Calma Inuyasha, deixa o menino em paz.**_

_**-Se vê logo que é seu filho, onde já se viu pintar minha cara com tinta? É que ainda por cima me fez um par de bigodes.**_

_**-Oh mas voce fica tão sexy de bigode meu amor.**_

_**-Serio Káh?**_

_**-Claro, agora deixa o Kairi em paz que ele deve tar com a Hanna.**_

_**-Kagome voce viu a Hanna por ai? – Apareceram Sango e Miroku. **_

_**Inuyasha e Miroku haviam construído dois palacetes vizinhos para viverem com as suas mulheres.**_

_**Sango acabou por ceder aos insistentes pedidos de casamento de Miroku que quase teve um treco no momento de dizer o "Sim". o casamento ficou marcado pela noiva a abanar o noivo dizendo: " SE VOCE MORRE AQUI EU TE MATO PERCEBEU?"**_

_**Kagome e Inuyasha se casaram também mas foi um casamento normal.**_

_**-Kagome aceita Inuyasha como seu legitimo esposo, prometendo ama-lo e respeita-lo não dizendo tantos osuwari's? **_

_**-Sim tirando a ultima parte.**_

_**-Inuyasha aceita Kagome como sua legitima esposa pra ama-la e respeita-la ate que a morte os separe e lhe dando boleia sempre que for necessário?**_

_**-Feh! – Kagome não gostou da resposta e deu uma cotovelada tão forte nas costelas dele que o coitado limitou-se a berrar um grande – SIM!**_

_**-Bem eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – Disse o padre que só por acaso era o nosso queridíssimo Miroku. **_

_**Kagome e Sango engravidaram com 3 meses de diferença tendo Kagome ficado grávida primeiro logo uns meses depois de casar, as crianças agora tinham 13 anos. Kairi foi o primeiro a nascer, um meio youkai de longos cabelos prateados e de orelhinhas de cachorro com os olhos azuis da mãe, e depois nasceu Hanna a menina de Sango e Miroku, cabelos castanhos como a mãe, olhos e mãos como o pai.**_

_**Sango e Kagome sempre sonham que os filhos fiquem juntos um dia, já Miroku e Inuyasha vivem discutindo, Miroku dizia que a filha iria ser pura e inocente ate casar Inuyasha argumentava dizendo que com o pai que tinha, nem 5 anos durava.**_

_**Os pais agora encontravam-se todos na sala de Kagome e Inuyasha tomando uma chávena de chá. Já algumas horas que as crianças haviam desaparecido.**_

_**-Kairi, sabe que eu gosto muito de você não sabe?**_

_**-Sei por que eu sinto a mesma coisa por você.**_

_**E com isto ambos deram o seu primeiro beijo de verdade.**_

_**Soubesse uns anos depois que Sesshoumaru teve alguns herdeiros hanyou´s, ma vez que Rin acabou por crescer e deu á luz 3 crianças. Assim como Kouga e Ayame que também ficaram juntos e agora tentam criar a sua própria alcateia de lobos.**_

_**Kagome e Inuyasha **_

_**Sango e Miroku**_

_**Rin e Sesshoumaru**_

_**Ayame e Kouga**_

_**Todos tiveram um final feliz, o amor de cada um prevaleceu e criou uma fortaleza onde poderiam construir as suas famílias felizes.**_

_**FIM**_

_Me perdoem se tiver muitos erros mas eu tipo portei com muita pressa. To nas ultimas semanas de aulas e tenho muito que estudar. Decidi por esta mini fic porque tenho que postar sempre alguma coisinha nova todas as semanas pra ninguém me abandonar._

_Bah! Esta foi a minha primeira one-shot. Vi-me um pouquinho embrulhada porque queria escrever muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuita mais coisa mas ai não ia ser só um capitulo e sim vários por isso decidi abreviar a historia._

_Bem espero que tenha gostado e que deixem reviews claro._

_Adoro todas minhas leitoras_

_Beijão pra todas elas!_

_;D_


End file.
